


Itachi Untold

by IlliumKohaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Itachi is just a little kid, Itachi really tries, Kisame to the rescue!, Sad Sasuke, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliumKohaku/pseuds/IlliumKohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if we could see through his eyes? </p>
<p>We all know the story of one Uchiha Itachi. But what really went through his mind when he received that fated mission? Did he try to stop it, take a different route? <br/>And just how had he found himself among the Akatsuki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I suggest that we use Uchiha Itachi for this task."

"Are you sure the boy can be trusted to go through with this mission?"

"Itachi is the youngest anbu member in history. He has shown time and time again that his first priority is to Konoha, as it should be with a Shinobi of our village."

"Are you aware of what you are asking of a mere child? Do you understand the ramifications that this will have?,"

"We have no choice! He is the only individual in the village with the power to do what we need."

"Then so it shall be. Summon Uchiha Itachi."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
"Hokage-sama" came the deferential murmur from a smallish form with long black hair and a still watchfulness, white feline porcelain mask firmly in place. The old Hokage looked up from his desk and paper work with a vague smile at the youthful countenance before him.

"Ah, Anbu-san, punctual as always." The form did not reply, merely studied the Hokage in calculated silence. Something about the Hokage seemed off to the feline anbu, but the shinobi could not determine what. This particular anbu did not like not knowing. Didn't like it at all. The white mask gave no hint as to its bearer's emotions, although mask or no mask one would not find emotion in that face. 

"I have a question for you, Anbu-san." The Hokage looked expectantly at the slim form. "Ask away, Hokage-sama, and I will answer to the best of my ability." The anbu replied quietly. "How far does your loyalty to Konohagakure stretch?" this line of questioning unsettled the anbu but the reply was immediate, "I would give my life for Konoha." 

"Would you take the life of another for your village? Would you take the lives of many?" there was a strange fever in the eyes of the Hokage, one the anbu had never seen before. "If my Hokage and my village wishes it of me." The answer was resolute. The Hokage seemed to deflate, "good, good" he murmured as he went searching through his desk. This particular anbu had not come so far in such a short time by ignoring his instincts, he had the sudden premonition that he would regret this day for a long time to come.

The Hokage finally found what he was looking for and turned back towards the anbu, mission scroll clenched firmly in hand. The anbu sucked in a miniscule breath as he saw the colour of the ribbon around the scroll. Black. Black scrolls were seen and written only by the Hokage and only ever handled about the security of the village. And then only when the situation was dire. Those who received black scrolls were never seen or heard from again. 

Once again the Hokage stared at the emotionless porcelain mask. "It is a great honour and privilege to serve your village, Anbu-san. Today I ask you to take on a mission of great danger. I ask you to uphold the integrity and the values of an Anbu of Konohagakure. I ask that you make your village proud." The old Hokage slowly extended the hand holding the black scroll, waiting for the anbu to take hold.  
The slim form drifted forward and murmured, "My honour for Konoha. My kunai for Konoha. My life for Konoha." Voice drifting with the wind through the window. The slim hand, covered in thin silvery scars, reached out and grabbed hold of the black scroll next to the aged hand of the Hokage.

The Hokage did not let go of the scroll, but instead stared up at the black eyes of the anbu. He felt a small shiver ghost down his spine. The anbu had the darkest eyes the Hokage had ever seen, no emotion could be seen in the dark depths. The Hokage prayed that they had made the right decision.

"Do you willingly take on this mission?" the Hokage asked, sti not releasing the scroll. "I do." Came the unwavering reply. "Do you willingly take on this mission with the full understanding that you might be forced to do deeds with which you might not agree?", "I do", "Do you take on this mission with the knowledge that should you turn your back on this mission, you turn your back on Konohagakure and that your life would then be forfeit?" "I do."

The Homage released the scroll to the sure grip of the anbu before him. "You may not inform anyone of this meeting nor what we have discussed here. Your mission will only be known by you, no other." The old Hokage suddenly felt his years and all the deeds he had been forced to do, in his tenure not only as a shinobi but also as Hokage, settle on his shoulders like a cloak of misery and regret. He know what he had just sentenced the anbu before him to would haunt him for the rest of his days. But everything he did was in the best interest of Konoha. He would not allow himself to regret this decision. 

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves thanks you for your loyalty." The anbu understood that the brief was over and left as silently as he had arrived, through the big window next to the Hokage's desk. In the gently wind left in the wake of the anbu's departure an old man gave a shaky sigh and ran a brittle hand down his weary face.  
\---------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Itachi, heir and scion of the Uchiha Clan, sat high in a tree on Clan land contemplating the black scroll resting in his hands.

He understood why they would ask him to take on a task of this magnitude. Not only did he possess the Sharingan, but he was the most proficient when it came to using it among the whole clan. He used the minimum chakra to achieve feats that drained his kin of most of theirs. He was a genius tactician and a master in the art of war. He understood perfectly why they chose him. But...

But the Hokage's body language and word usage had raised his proverbial hackles. Something about this whole situation seemed more than a hair off to him. He understood why he made a perfect choice on paper but in reality they shouldn't have chosen him. The village was too wary of the Uchiha's and their power, and that was the main reason why he hadn't opened the scroll yet. 

He and the Hokage had known that the moment he was presented with the scroll there was no recourse, he had no choice. Take the scroll and accept the mission or become a traitor to the village of Konohagakure and be executed as an example to both the villagers and the Uchiha Clan.

The moonlight shone through the canopy, lighting Itachi's face. With his delicate bone structure, slim straight nose, full lips and big black eyes he looked like something out of a dark fairytale. Some dark malignant fey with rivers of silky black hair. That pretty face was his biggest asset. People became so enchanted with his face that they failed to see the predator staring back at them through those shiny black eyes. They missed the glimpse of red and flash of too sharp teeth and cold calculation. Uchiha Itachi had no problem capitalising on these assets and using them ruthlessly. 

With a fortifying breath Itachi tugged on the black ribbon holding the scroll together. Black. It seemed his life was defined by that colour. His entire clan filled with black hair, black eyes and solid black clothing. And now, a black ribbon holding together that which would determine his future. He activated his Sharingan to better see in the dark. He didn't want to miss any important information due to a lack of proper lighting. 

With a casual glimpse at the now open scroll Itachi was able to identify key words in the mission scroll. What he saw cause his blood to ice and a disbelieving snarl to escape his mouth. Uchihan Clan, suspected, coup, no survivors. No! No, no, no! They couldn't do this to him. They wanted his to slaughter his entire clan on a hunch? 

His rage made his mind even sharper, even colder. With frost creeping in his soul he read the entire scroll, going through it with a fine tooth comb. The Hokage had gotten wind that thw Uchiha clan planned to take over the village of Konohagakure no Sato and wanted the threat eliminated before it could be realised. They wanted him to kill his aunts and uncles. His mother and father. His brother. Brother. Oh god. Sasuke. Onii-san come play with me! Onii-san am I holding my kunai right? Aniki! Don't leave! You promised!

"No" the word shuddered out of his numb mouth as he closed his eyes, trying to convince himself  that he wasn't about to cry. He was only thirteen years old and they wanted him to slaughter his family. His outoto. Everything he did was for Sasuke. So that he wouldn't grow up with the elders breathing down his neck and making every decision for him. So that Sasuke could grow up free, like he never could and now never would.

Itachi was no fool. Ye knew that if he followed through with this mission that he would be forced to become a missing-nin, unwelcome in any country. If he didn't go through with it he would be branded a traitor and hunted down. There would be no happy ending for Uchiha Itachi. But he would at least ensure that justice would be served and that his course of action would be the right one. Because of the summons from the Hokage, Itachi had arrived back in Konoga three days earlier as planned. He had three days to check the validity of these claims and make a decision accordingly. With that plan in mind Itachi started jumping through the trees intent on spending the night in his own bed. 

Landing silently as a wraith in the ceiling of the main branch of the Uchiha house at the centre of the compound, Itachi slowly crept forward intent on sliding into his room through his bedroom window. But the murmur of voices drew him away from his a original target and towards the window of one of the many conference rooms. He could hear the voices perfectly, faintly but still clearly word for word. 

"Shisui was a fool! He does not have the right to be called an Uchiha any longer!"

"He might have been a fool but he still deserves the full burial rights befitting an Uchiha."

"Committing suicide," came the mocking voice of Itachi's father "all because he did not want to take lives for the betterment of our clan? The boy can be glad that he is dead. There will be no burial for that traitor, and regardless, we cannot find his body." 

"His suicide note clearly implicates us and our future plans. What do we do now?"

"Our plans will not change, the time table will merely be spend up. By this time next week Konohagakure no Sato will belong to the Uchiha Clan." 

"What about Itachi?" 

"Itachi is of no matter. When the time comes he will play his part and help the Uchiha Clan to its former glory."

Sick to his stomach and unable to comprehend what he had just heard, Itachi stumbled away from the window until he could no longer hear the voices and sank down and onto his knees staring numbly at his hands. Shisui was gone. His constant companion since he was five years old, his best friend, had committed suicide rather than turn against Konoha. He sucked in a shuddering breath. He would not mourn now. He had plans to make. And after this night, Itachi would not have the right to mourn. 

Emotionless black eyes lifted from slim battle-scarred hands and stared out at the Uchiha compound, the frost from his soul spilling out and into his eyes. He would do this for Konohagakure. For Shisui. For Yuki and Himuka and Yoji. For honour. For duty. 

Itachi slowly made his way back to his bedroom window and quietly slipped in. He silently gathered up his weapons and filled sealing scrolls with all his worldly possessions. The last item to be sealed was a photo of Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi's face was blank accept for a slight upwards tilt to his lips, his left hand resting on Sasuke's mop of black hair, who wore a smile brighter than the sun on his little face. Outoto. Aniki! You're home! Come on, I saved you the last of the dango! 

No! He ripped himself savagely from that train if thought. His foolish outoto wasn't home, Itachi knew this immediately upon entering his room. Sasuke slept his his bedroom when Itachi wasn't home. Sasuke had a habit of sneaking out at night to frolic in the forest. Itachi fervently prayed that Sasuke would stay away until he was gone. He didn't want to kill his outoto and he didn't want to leave him to find a compound of corpses, but they left him no choice!

Itachi added the photo to the sealing scroll, he could not bring himself to leave it. With one look at his now barren bedroom Itachi left as he had entered and bided his time until the compound slept.   
*****

Two hours later saw Itachi slip quietly in and out of homes, a red-eyed demon leaving nothing but death and sorrow in its wake. He ruthlessly used every skill he had, including the Sharingan to subdue his family members and end their lives. 

With every life he took he could not stop the flow of memories from overrunning his mind, not could he slop the slow freezing of his heart and the cracks in his soul. Regardless of  what their trespasses were these people had been, were, his family and he had ended their lives. Itachi left his parents for last. He did not know why. Perhaps to keep the worst blow to his psyche until he could no longer turn away from his task. He couldn't stop the relief from momentarily softening his countenance when he realised that Sasuke was not home.

Itachi slowly walked down the abandoned road towards the only gate in and out of the compound. His every step was drenched in blood and his face was painted crimson even if ouch he was as clean as he had been to his meeting with the Hokage. A small noise behind him made him freeze and panic. 

"Onii-san?" the little voice what bewildered and lost "why?" Itachi slowly turned around to stare at the tear stained face of his most beloved person. He slowly walked forward, his mind running in panicked circles trying to find something to say to his outoto that would hopefully make the Hokage view Sasuke as a non-threat and allow him to live. He pressed his index and middle fingers against Sasuke's forehead muttering "Foolish outoto."

He saw hate seep into his little brothers eyes and it broke his frozen heart. "Why not me?" Sasuke demanded. "Because you are too weak to kill and will always remain weak." Itachi had to force the words through his swollen throat and numb lips. A bigger lie he had never told. He saw betrayal in those black eyes so like his own, those threads of hatred growing. He forced himself to turn around and walk away. To believe that the burn in his eyes had nothing to do with tears. He had almost reached the gates of the compound when he heard the whispered words.

"I hate you."

Aniki! I love you! Don't leave again!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Itachi had murdered his clan. Three days since he had been declared a missing-nin. Three days since he had left his little brother standing alone on the steps of the Uchiha compound with whispered words of hate on his lips. Three days that he had been constantly moving, never stopping, trying to run away from his thoughts. He wasn't even sure where he was. But what he did know was that he was so tired.

With that thought running through his head, he allowed himself to slump down against a tree in a forest he didn't know, curl his arms around this legs, bury his face in the crook of his arm and sob. He didn't know how long he spent sobbing like a childe in the dirt before a loud voice broke through his misery and self-hatred. 

"Yo kid!" came the bellow "what are ya doing?" Itachi slowly lifted his head to stare at the big blue thing before him. It was huge, muscled, had the markings of gills across its cheekbones. And beady black eyes. Black. Giving it the look of some kind of humanoid shark. It chortled as it saw his assessment. "You look like your entire family just got murdered." In his weakened emotional state Itachi was unable to stop the little gasp that escapes his mouth or the misery in his eyes.

The blue thing paused and considered him. Those beady black eyes swept over his long black hair, black eyes, delicate features and his travel worn cloak before resting on his Konoha hitai-ate with its slash across the metal plate. "Uchiha hu..." came the murmer. "Yo kid," it said its apparent cheerfulness back, "the name's Kisame." It, he apparently, raised a big arm and a big blue hand extended from a black cloak covered in red clouds. Kisame stood there, hand outstretched, waiting. 

Itachi considered this blue shark like man in front of him before slowly lifting one of his arms and sliding his hand into the much larger one offered. "Itachi" he stated quietly, his eyes not wavering from that masculine blue face. "You got anywhere to go, kid?" Kisame asked, still not having released Itachi's hand. Itachi looked at Kisame and thought. He had nowhere to go, no home, no clan, no village and no family. He flinched slightly at the last thought. Well then. It seemed that he had nothing to lose. "No I do not."

Kisame stared walking and cheerfully dragged Itachi along, "Well then you'll love it where we're going." Itachi allowed himself to be dragged, a flicker of amusement sparking in those cold black eyes. "... although you might want to stay away from Orochimaru, he's kinda a pervert, but Sasori is kinda cool even if he rarely speaks. Do you like fireworks, little red eyes? Because Deidara..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end for now. Depending on the feedback from this I will make Itachi Untold into a proper novel length story, all about Itachi, the Akatsuki and Sasuke.   
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
